ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sega Saturn Classic
The Sega Saturn Classic is a in-house plug and play console by Sega, with surprises that nobody expected for the console. Announcement Trailer A Rap can be heard, a different one weirdly, while the trailer acts like a 90s rap music video. It'll then show games like NiGHTS, Virtua Fighter, Tomb Raider, Croc, and Sonic R. It then shows the console, with a fixed version of the original controller. The rap is Spring Yard Bounce from Zone Runners, made by OverClockedRecords. It'll then teases a few other games, like Saturn Bomberman, Mega Man 8, Street Fighter Alpha, DOOM, and The House Of The Dead. Then, it'll show the release date and the logo with it. The logo is the Japan logo, mixed in with the American logo. Games that comes with it Sega actually got a few third party's that get their game onto the console, while they have there own share of their own games. The games in question are: * NiGHTS into Dreams (With a option to play Christmas NiGHTS) * Virtua Fighter * Tomb Raider (The reason is because it did not make it onto the Playstation Classic) * Croc: Legends of the Gobbo's (Same reason as Tomb Raider) * The House Of The Dead * Saturn Bomberman (connect this to your PC and you can play 8-player Bomberman online) * Mega Man 8 (Now with the cutscenes in the same vain as the Sonic CD cutscenes are) * SEGA Rally Champion Ship * Fighters Megamix (you can connect it to online by using your PC) * Fighters Vipers * Burning Rangers * Sonic R * Sonic Jam * Virtua Cop * DOOM * Panzer Dragoon Saga * Radiant Slivergun * Daytona USA * Bug! * Bug 2! * Bust-a-Move Arcade Edition * Dragon Force * FIFA Soccer '98 * Final Fight: Revenge * Marvel Super Heros vs Capcom * Clockworth Knight * NBA LIVE '98 * Puyo Puyo Sun * Hardcore 4X4 Surprise Games Sega has some surprises in the consoles that came with the console itself. These are: * Sonic Xtreme's E3 Demo - This is for those Sonic fans who wanted to play Sonic Xtreme for the first time. * Metal Slug's Arcade Port - Little surprise for Metal Slug Fans. * SPACE HARRIER (SATURN CUSTOM) - Its a remake of Space Harrier but its for the Sega Saturn * EarthWorm Jim 2, Sonic CD (Christan White-Head Remake), and Sega Ages Outrun * Mr Bones - this is a joke to Vinesause. * SEGA WORLDWIDE SOCCER - you have to beat about 5 matches of FIFA to unlock it. * BAKU BAKU ANIMAL * Crazy Taxi, Space Channel 5, and Jet Set Radio - These are teaser games for something big, but they are not telling about it. to unlock them, you have to beat all of the games on here. * Crash Bandicoot - Naughty Dog and Sony told them to do it. To unlock it, you have to beat Sonic R's Grand Prix as Tails. * Sonic 3D Blast: Director's Cut - To unlock it, play Sonic Jam, Puyo Puyo Sun, NBA Live '98 and NiGHTS for the very first time. How it selled? It costed 70 dollars in the US, then bumped down to 65 dollars everywhere else including America. The console sold really, really well. It went so far, that it outsold the NES Classic sales, by a inch. Fun Facts about the Saturn Classic There are some fun facts with the Saturn, and its weird on its own. * They added the 8-Controller port, just for Saturn Bomberman * Schools around Alaska, Las Vegas, Florida, and Texas would put the Saturn Classic's during their School Events. One school made a whole arcade with during their Homecoming, Homegoing, and Prom dances. Another made it to look like a booth from SEGA theirselfs for their school carnival. Sega, surprisingly, loves this to the point that they support the schools who done this with there consoles. * Rayman was going to be apart of it but was scrapped due to planing. * some of the higher ups at Nintendo, and some who helped out on making the SNES mini actually recommends the console and said that if they made a N64 mini, it'll kind of be like the Saturn Classic. * The Saturn Classic has more storage space than the PS1 Classic and the SNES Classic combined. Thats why it has a lot more games than what the SNES had. * The console made appearances in differents TV Shows and Movies. One scrapped episode of Liv and Maddie was gonna have one part of the episode where the brothers and the father brought the console without their sisters knowing. Rumors about the Nick Arcade reboot shows that some of the games will be played from The Sega Saturn Classic * Sonic Xtreme's Demo was one of the reasons why the console was a big success. The reason why they added the demo is because they kind of wanted to do something like how Star Fox 2 did for the SNES Classic. Category:SEGA Category:Sega Games Category:Sega Category:Classic Editions Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Remakes Category:Consoles Category:Sega Saturn Category:Sonic The Hedgehog